Dreams Are Strange (Especially When They Partly Come True)
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: George has a strange dream involving a Muggle girl reading books called Harry Potter, who seems to think Fred, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks and Dobby were hiding from everyone while knitting socks. She hugs him and George wakes up and passes it off as a whacked out dream because he's working too hard. But is that ALL it was? Or was it something more? RATED T FOR SAFETY!
1. Leone

**A/N: Sooooo, THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FIC. EVER. PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! :D Okey doke! Enjoy! (And hopefully laugh...)**

* * *

George found himself in a white walled room. Well, he guessed it was white; the walls were covered in so many posters it was hard to tell.

There was a bed, and a bookshelf, and a couch and a tv: stuff you'd expect to find in a person's bedroom. So he thought that there was nothing unusual about the room at all.

Until he saw the book on the bed. Until he saw the cover on said book.

"Well, that looks like Harry," he muttered. And swiftly pulling out his wand, he had used the Summoning Spell and had the book in his hand.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

He noticed the bookmark and turned to the page it was on. He read it, and his eyes widened in shock. It told EXACTLY how he and Fred escaped Hogwarts.

No flaws. No mistakes. There wasn't even a typo. It quoted Fred, Filch, Umbridge, him. Without a mistake.

As he stared at the page, he thought he heard the sound of breaking glass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He jumped and turned around. There, standing in the doorway of the room, was a girl wearing blue glasses. On the floor was a broken mug. Coffee was pooling at the girl's sneakered feet. She was a Muggle, judging by the black jeans and gray tee she was wearing.

George suddenly felt very awkward. "Uh..."

"You're- you- you're him!" the girl sputtered. She walked closer, and George quickly hid his wand.

"You're George Weasley!"

At this George recovered. "How do you know my- What the bloody hell are you doing?"

She was touching him. She poked his arm, moved on to his chest, and eventually poked him in the forehead.

She scrutinized his face for a minute (leaving George rather disturbed), and then let out a whoop of joy.

"YOU'RE REAL!" She threw her arms around him, disturbing George even further.

George struggled to get out of her grip, but she was strong, even though she had a petite build. "Okay, can you please explain to me how you know who I am and who you are?"

Then he realized that the first part of his question was stupid, as she had probably been reading the book.

He would've smacked his forehead, but his arms were pinned to his sides.

"I'm not suffocating you, am I?" she asked suddenly.

"Er... Please let go of me now."

"Okay!" She let go, and George rubbed one of his elbows.

She had a really tight grip.

"Well, to answer your first question, I read the books! And to answer the second one, I'm Katherine Wilde, but call me Leone. And its pronounced Leo-NAY. LeoNAY. Remember that.

"And in case you're wondering, I'm eighteen. Um... And about the uh... glomping earlier, I may have a teesy, little crush on you." She grinned, a bit sheepishly.

"Sooo..." Leone kicked at the ground. "Can I ask YOU a question?"

Without waiting for an answer she asked, "Why are you here? Not that I'm not EXTREMELY happy, but... Fictional characters coming to life isn't exactly normal, you know."

"Fictional?" George exclaimed. "FICTIONAL? You just said it yourself, I'm real-"

"Yeah, but, according to J.K. Rowling, you're a figment of her imagination."

"WHO?"

"J.K. Rowling. The author of the Harry Potter books." Leone marched over to the fallen book and held it up. "See? There's seven books, and in the last one Harry defeats Voldemort."

George tried not to flinch. If an 18 year old could say it, he could hear it without flinching. AND say it.

But Leone eyed him curiously. "Do you still flinch when someone says the name?"

When George didn't answer, she grinned mischievously. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort-"

"Stop it," George snapped.

Leone grinned again. "What, you don't call girls gits?"

George ignored her question and asked, "So, this J.K. Rowling- she writes about what happens to us?"

"Weeeeell, just you and Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron and everybody else who happens to own a wand. She dictates EVERYTHING that happens to you guys," Leone said, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"So, basically, you're saying that she killed Fre-"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Leone suddenly burst out laughing. "Don't be stupid! Fred is with Dobby, Remus, Sirius, Mad-Eye and Tonks! They're just hiding from everybody because they're knitting socks! Red ones, and maroon for Ron, just cause he hates that color! And also," she said, suddenly turning serious. "Remus got Sirius to cut his hair."

George stared at the girl. She couldn't be serious! Could she?

* * *

"Gah!" George woke up with a start. He was still in the living room of his flat, papers all over the table. Apparently he had fallen asleep while working.

He peeled the parchment full of basic ideas (for his newest product) off of his face, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I must be working too hard."

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaaay, I finished the first chapter! :D I think George may have been sort of out of character, though... (Goes to cry in corner) Please review! And don't forget the constructive criticism! :) **


	2. Its HER

**A/N: Here we are, with the next chapter! :D Review it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS TRAFALGAR-SEV AND CHEEZY3! :D**

* * *

George had opened the shop the next day at the same time he always did. He remembered with a sharp pang of sadness that Fred had used to do this duty with him.

_Stop it, you sod, you've mourned him for a year; he wouldn't want you to still be miserable..._

But he knew that the sadness would never go away. He would mourn Fred until the day he died. But the least he could do was go on with his life.

And so he did.

* * *

The shop was full of people now. Most customers who had known the shop when there were two Weasley brothers managing it still threw him small glances of pity. He just smiled and directed them to whatever they were looking for.

He was used to customers walking up to him and either asking him where to find a product, or saying sorry about Fred.

So it came as no surprise to him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. But what he saw when he turned around made him freeze.

It was HER. Same blue glasses, same short, spiky black hair... The only difference was that she had a black robe over her clothes.

"Uh..."

"What're- what're YOU doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Why am I here?"

"But- how did you even get in Diagon Alley? Muggles aren't allowed here! They don't even know how to get in!"

"See, that's the thing, the book has detailed instructions on how to get in. I've memorized it."

"But you need a wand-"

"Yeah, and I HAD a wand. See?" True enough, Leone was holding a wand. "I went to Ollivander's first and he told me that it was real. Course, he looked at me like I was insane... He was like all, why wouldn't it be real? Unless someone gave you one of those WWW fake wands for your birthday-"

George wasn't listening anymore. He was still puzzling over the fact that SHE was here. That was just a dream last night.

Or was it? Did it actually happen? And, if so, why would he end up in his flat again?

Maybe he was just going insane. Maybe it was only him who could see her.

But no, other people were talking to her, introducing themselves to her, and she was talking back, making jokes and laughing at theirs.

"That Agatha's a very nice woman," Leone was saying, as a witch in red walked away. "She just told me that ebony's a nice choice for a wand."

George snapped back from his thoughts. After all, he did have a shop to run.

Leone seemed to have the same idea, because she shrugged and said, "Well, I'll see you around."

And soon she was out of the shop, but not out of George's mind.

* * *

**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAAAAAYS! WHOOOOOOOO! Review please, but first a few questions.**

**1. What do you think of Leone? Like her, hate her, love her?**

**2. What do you think of the story all together?**

**3. DO YOU THINK GEORGE IS STILL IN CHARACTER? (Still going to sob in a corner)**

**XD, Well, review and I'll see you next time! :D**


	3. Her Habits

**A/N: Hey, wassup? enjoy the next chapter!**

**Guest: Don't cry! Here it is! :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. :D**

* * *

George saw Leone around Diagon Alley a lot.

She was acting a lot less insane, though he thought that it was probably because the wizards and witches on the streets would cart her off to St. Mungo's.

"Hey!" she said the next time he saw her. "I'm taking lessons from Agatha. Y'know, that witch I was telling you about two weeks ago? Nearly mastered the Patronus. Of course, that's probably because I tried to get that charm to work in the Muggle world **(1)**... Didn't work, obviously, but I guess that counts as a little bit of practice. See ya!" And after grinning and sticking her tongue out (something which he figured she had done often in her world; it was apparent that it was a habit of hers), she'd departed.

He found her quirky; after getting over the fact that she seemed to exist just to annoy him (and the fact that she had hugged him and refused to let when she first met him) she was actually quite interesting to watch.

She would grin at strangers. She would even walk up to random strangers and ask them about the weather. Did they think it was nice? Did they think that it was too hot?

And after those strangers got over the initial shock that a random girl had just approached them and asked them about the weather, they ended up having a conversation and would walk away shaking their heads and smiling.

It wasn't too hard to watch her for a few seconds out of the window of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Another habit of hers was to pause near his window every night as she was walking home and wave like a lunatic, grinning like one too.

After a week of this behavior, George got used to it and would sort of wave back. He still didn't know anything about her aside from the things she told him the first time they met.

They were acquaintances, but she acted like she had known him for a long time. Of course, she had read all seven of those books.

She had told him the series started when Harry first started going to Hogwarts, so that meant that she had read about Fred and him since they were third years and up until Fred died.

Which she was still in denial about.

"I wish Fred would just stop knitting those socks and come out of hiding!"

"Leone, my brother would never knit socks."

The conversation had ended there. Leone had just shrugged as if to say, "Well then, have it your way." and left.

He didn't know why she never stuck around long enough to have a proper conversation.

The next time they met, it was the first thing he asked her.

She replied with a grin. "I suppose its not all that fair for me to know lets of stuff about you (like how you and Fred tried to get Ron in an Unbreakable Vow) while you know diddly squat about me. Soooo, since I like the mystery factor, I'll tell you one thing about me every time we meet. Here we go, I'm deathly allergic to bees. If I get stung by one, I'll die." And then she departed.

She was interesting enough.

* * *

**A/N: I'll keep going with the "Fun Facts about Leone" thing in every chapter. But for now, review! And check out my other Harry Potter fic: Die Young. And then after that, come here to stop you from crying.**

**(1) I actually did this. I spent a whole day outside, holding a chopstick in my hand shouting, "EXPECTO PATRONUM! WOOOOORK!" And yes, I was thinking about something happy. I was thinking about how happy I'd be if George and Fred were real. XD**


	4. Letters to Mum

George was writing a letter to his mother. He wasn't going to tell her about Leone; she might get the wrong idea.

He looked out the window, and to his surprise, he saw Leone in one of the apartments next door **(1)**.

She was peeling a cucumber, when what looked like a small spider dropped down on her shoulder. She flicked it off and went back to the cucumber.

Then she stiffened and turned to where the spider lay on the windowsill.

And with a cry of, "DIIIIIIIIIE!", Leone brought the half-peeled cucumber onto the spider with a whack that would've made Ron proud.

She looked up and noticed him staring.

She waved. "Hi George."

She then walked back to the sink and continued peeling the cucumber like nothing had happened.

A minute later, a paper airplane flew in the window, bearing the words: I'm afraid of heights, and I'm claustrophobic.

He thought that what had just happened was interesting enough to mention.

* * *

Dear George,

Oh, its a good thing your shop is doing so well. After Ron left, I half thought it was going to be a disaster. And who's this Leone? A new friend you go out drinking with?

Love,

Mum

P.S.: Are you coming home for Christmas?

* * *

Mum,

The only reason Ron left is because I told him to. The only reason I told him to is because I thought I could handle it. And Leone isn't a drinking buddy. Leone's a girl. I think Ron might like her.

- George

P.S.: I dunno yet, but isn't Christmas months away?

* * *

Dear George,

Oh, is she your girlfriend, then? What a strange name for a girl. What makes you say Ron would like her?

Love,

Mum

P.S.: It is, but I would like to know.

* * *

Mum,

She's not my girlfriend! And I think she would have liked me to specify... Her name is pronounced Leo-nay.

-George

P.S.: Well, like I said, I don't know yet.

**(2)**

* * *

The next day, Ron, Ginny, and Molly Weasley turned up in George's shop.

* * *

**A/N: (1): I made that up. Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me...**

**(2): These were so hard to write. SOOOOOO... AWKWARD...**

**I just wanted to write down, and with a whack that would've made Ron proud. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! XD I'm kidding, of course, but I HAVE always wanted to type that... I was torn between having George come home and bringing Leone with him (because his mother ordered him to) and three memebers of the family randomly popping up in George's shop. (Cause the others have work... I'm just going to say that Ron's off duty.) Well, review! :D**


	5. A Conversation Between Girls

**A/N: THIS. FIC. IS WHY. I'M BEHIND. ON. DIE YOUNG. FEEL SPECIAL. Now Molly, Ron and Ginny get to meet Leone. And possibly get weirded out... XD NOW FOR A CHANGE OF VIEW!**

* * *

Leone's P.O.V.

I came bursting through the door. "Hey George; sorry, I know you don't like being bothered when you're working... Wait, do you? Anyways, its starting to get cold outside, so I couldn't resist coming in... Hey, is this your mum?"

"Hello, Leone. Yes, this is my mum."

"So, this is the girl you were telling me about?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Well... She certainly doesn't LOOK like a Leone..."

I laughed. "My name's really Katherine, but I go by my father's name. I just changed the pronunciation a bit. Nice to know that George already told you about that."

"I'm Mrs. Weasley and these are my youngest children: Ginny and Ron."

"Nice to meet you guys! Oh, look at the time... Gotta go! Dosevedineya!" I rushed out. **(1)**

The minute I was out of the Weasleys' eyesight, I leaned against a wall and covered my face with my hands. "Oh God, I'm such an idiot... What is my problem!?"

_"Well, ONE,"_ a little voice inside my head said. _"You started rambling the minute you were inside. Also, oh lookie, random question, right outta the blue! TWO: Next time, just tell them that your name is Katherine, but you go by Leone. No need to tell them that it was your father's name, or that you had to change the pronunciation, and stupid, useless stuff like that. THREE-"_

"I get it, I get it," I muttered. "Besides, he probably thinks I'm insane."

"Do you like my brother?"

"Gah!" I turned looked to my side. It was Ginny.

She was looking at me, curiously.

I laughed dryly. "Is it that obvious?"

"If I was a boy, no. But since I'm a girl... Yes, it is PAINFULLY obvious." She was grinning now.

"Great. I told him that I only had a small crush on him, but I suppose you know that its huge, don't you?"

"Yeah. Also, George told us about "the spider incident"? You... Didn't actually whack a spider with a cucumber, did you?"

I laughed. "I did, actually."

"And Mum thought he was joking..."

"Haha, nope."

We were silent for a minute.

"Well, this is awkward."

* * *

**A/N: (1) ONLY BIT OF RUSSIAN I KNOW! It means see you later. XD**

**Well... This is awkward. XD Gah, I think Ginny's all wrong. WHY MUST I BE SO CRITICAL OF EVERY HP FIC I WRIIIIIIITE... Review! d:**


	6. Friends

**A/N: GAH! I DIDN'T POST ANYTHING YESTERDAY? OR THE DAY BEFORE? OR THE DAY BEFORE THAT!? NOOOOOOOOOO! I HATED last chapter. It wasn't really my best. Well, Fred and George's birthday is FAST approaching, so I'm going to write a special chapter, just for that! :D Kidding. Its gonna be a oneshot. Sooo, on April 1, go look for it! **

* * *

After four days, the other three Weasleys' had to go home. Ron was called back to work.

Meaning, one, that George didn't have to be badgered by his mother asking about Leone, and two, that Leone could stop looking like she about to explode whenever the Weasleys' turned their backs.

"Well, be sure to write!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her son.

"I know, Mum."

Leone was saying bye to Ron and Ginny. Like George had predicted, they had gotten along nicely.

After George said good-bye to Ginny and Ron (and once again asked Ginny about what she and Leone had talked about four days ago; Ginny still wouldn't tell), the three Weasleys' Disapparated.

"Your family's nicer in person."

* * *

That night, as George sat at his desk, changing the ingredients of one of his products (it kept blowing up in his face) he noticed Leone out of the corner out of his eye.

He looked up; she waved half-heartedly and sprinted towards her apartment building.

But during the thirty seconds she was in the street-light, he noticed how unaturally shiny her eyes and cheeks seemed to be.

* * *

The door to Leone's apartment creaked. "Leone?"

She was sitting on her couch, staring at a picture. Once she heard him, she leaped up and tried to pretend that she hadn't been crying.

"Hey, George! What's new?"

George was unimpressed. "You have horrible acting skills."

"I know," Leone sighed. She sat back down on the couch.

"Why are you crying, anyways?"

"Today's my brother's birthday."

"So, shouldn't you be happy?"

"No. He's dead. He died six months ago."

"Oh. Sorry."

Leone sniffled. "Yeah. Me too."

There was silence for a minute.

"Jason was supposed to turn twenty two today." Leone was staring blankly at the wall.

"Jase couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. The white walled room, where everything seemed dead, he would say. I visited him whenever I didn't have school. He told me he was going to be outta there in time for his birthday. Whether the doctors liked it or not."

She seemed to be talking to herself. Most people say that's the first sign of insanity, but George talked to himself when Fred died. He had just needed to get it all out. It was the same with Leone.

"He and I made plans. Most of them involved climbing out the window using sheets as a rope. They were stupid, and probably would never work, but they were fun. One plan even involved building wings out of wax and feathers, like in Icarus. Logic just went out the window." Her voice cracked.

"Sorry. You don't need to hear this."

"What did he die of?" George asked.

Leone blankly stared at him. "What?"

He sat down next to her. "You need to get it out of your system. Trust me, it helps. What did your brother die of?"

"Heart attack. At least that's what the doctors say. The nurse just went into his room one morning and found him-"

She cut off and stared at the floor. Her voice cracked again. "He made me promise that I wouldn't cry.

"I'm about to break that promise."

* * *

**(1) **An hour later, they were standing in the doorway.

"I'll see you tomorrow," George said. He placed a hand in her shoulder. "And if that ever bothers you again, I'm here, alright?"

"That goes for you too. You know where I am! And I also happen to know where you live so... Wow. That came out wrong."

George smiled. "Alright, well, I'll see you around." He started to walk away.

"George?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Leone waved."Thanks."

"No problem."

She disappeared behind the door.

Now, George considered her a friend.

* * *

Leone woke up the next morning with pink fingernails and toes.

_Of all colors, he just HAD to choose pink,_ she thought.

Soon, she was storming into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "George!"

He saw her and waited.

She reached him and lightly punched his arm. "Good one."

They grinned.

* * *

**A/N: (1): I am LAAAAAZEEEEE.**

**I had no clue how I was going to write that first part. DIDN'T IT SUCK? Actually, the whole thing sucked. XD Anyways, LOOKIE! Story within a story time!**

**Today, my cat (Little Cat) was sitting on the water heater, sunbathing. She looked so peaceful and blissful, her eyes half closed. Then my brother came chasing after another cat while screaming like a banshee, and her eyes shot open and she ran under the car before you could say DERP! Oh well. What can you do? BUT I DID NOT GET MY PICTURE! XD **

**Review. I know you want too. And that also means the story within a story. XD**


	7. Pink Paint and Supernatural

**A/N: Hey peoplez... With a z. XD Enjoooooy!**

* * *

Eventually, the pranking got so bad that it escalated into a prank war.

They couldn't wake up without finding their faces drawn on or their living rooms trashed.

When Leone woke up that day, she went into her living room to find it pink. Bright, hot pink.

She tried not laugh as she thought, _He needs to quit with the PINK. Maybe tonight I'll stick a boggart in his bedroo-_

She then thought about what was probably his worst fear and grimaced. _Never mind, I'll think of something else..._

When she had finally truned the walls back to their normal shade of light blue, she turned around and realized that her bedroom was bright pink as well.

"GEOOOOORGE!"

* * *

Next door, George heard her shout his name. He grinned. _Well, that's what she gets for hiding a gnome in my closet._

The minute he had opened the door to his closet, the gnome had jumped on him and tried to take a bite out of his arm.

Needless to say, George had wanted revenge.

Leone appeared at the window. "You were in my BEDROOM?" She laughed.

"Well, you were in mine!"

"Great retort! Hey, shouldn't you be in the shop?"

"It hasn't opened yet. Its too early."

"... You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Wow. We woke up this early for a PRANK WAR?"

"Actually, I was up all night."

"All NIGHT?"

"You think I have cans of pink paint lying around my flat?"

"Gah!" Leone rubbed the sides of her head. "I give up! I have run out of ideas and I'm losing sleep! You win!" She disappeared from the window.

George grinned. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works!"

"Shut up! That's how it worked in my house!" came the reply. There was a pause.

"Hey, did you see my Supernatural DVDs when you came in last night? I can't seem to find them..."

George winced and quickly walked into his room and closed the door.

When Leone appeared in her window again, she realized that he had hid them.

"I don't care how much I like that guy. I swear to God, I'm going to MURDER him."

* * *

** A/N: OH MY WINCHESTER, I JUST PUBLISHED A FILLER CHAPTER! Yes, this was a filler while I came up with the plot for the next one! And tried to write a new chapter for Die Young. I swear, I'm going to DIE writing it... Anyhoozles, the next chapter will be better (and maybe longer), I PROMISE. And if it doesn't live up to your expectations, you have permission to bombard me with rotten fruit. Or you can hit my good friend Dean! He's not part of Harry Potter, but, hey, as long as you can bombard somebody with fruit, eh? REVIEW!**


	8. This is All Lee's Fault

**A/N: I HAVE NEEEEEEEEEWS! This time, I tried the Patronus charm with a pencil and something white flashed by! :D But then I found out it was just Little Cat running really fast. TT^TT Haha, anyways, enjoy the chapter. DIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU, TRAFALGAR-SEV!**

* * *

George woke up on the floor the next day not remembering what he had done the night before. When he looked in the mirror, his eyes were red.

And worst of all, his head felt as if his brain was going to explode out of his head.

He had a hangover; and he must have gotten VERY drunk last night, because it was the second worst he'd ever had.

As he stumbled out of his bedroom, leaning on the wall for support, he received a shock that nearly made him fall.

Leone was sitting on his couch, her hair and clothes disheveled , meaning that she had obviously spent the night there. "Morning," she yawned.

Now he really wished that he remembered what had happened last night, and he REALLY wished that he hadn't taken up that bet with Lee.

Why did it matter who could drink the most firewhiskey before completely passing out?

He half-wondered who won, but the fact that he was at home probably meant that he had managed to somehow stumble home whereas Lee was probably still at the bar, drooling on the table they had sat at. Or Lee could have used Side-Along Apparation to bring him home. That was always a possibility.

Leone was looking at him. "I'm surprised you have't asked about what happened last night."

George shook his head. "Yeah, about that..."

Leone froze in her seat. _Do I REALLY want him to know what happened?_

* * *

_Leone's Flashback_

Leone was staring out her window, thinking about what to write about in her diary. Then, as she realized that she had a lot to write about, she went back to writing in the small blue book.

Then she looked back at the window when she saw someone stumble across road.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the person on the street was drunk.

George's window was dark. Didn't he say he was going to a bar with Lee?

Leone sighed and walked of her apartment. _Please don't be George, please don't be George..._

By the time she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she had begun to chant it under her breath. "Please don't be George, please don't be George..."

"Leone!"

_Aaaaaaand, its George. Damn it!_

"Hey George," she said. "Are you okay?" She didn't know why she asked this question.

"Swell!"

_So he's a happy drunk. Wait, why am I paying attention to this?_

"Um... Would you like to go upstairs?"

Why she said it as a question, she didn't know. It just was the way she was used to doing it.** (1)**

"What? Oh, right."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I can Apparate."

As Leone wondered whether it was possible to Apparate and not accidentally kill yourself when you were drunk, George disappeared with a snap (and luckily, didn't leave any body parts behind).

She calmly walked up the stairs to his flat, and when she got in, she saw that George had collapsed on the couch, but he was not asleep; he apparently very interested in something on the ceiling.

"I might need to tell his mum about this. Once I get their address, anyways," she muttered.

Suddenly, she wondered whether she had remembered to lock the door to her apartment.

"Um... Don't move. Sit. Stay. I'll be back. But... Just sit still for now, kay?"

She wasn't sure if he would listen (or if he was even listening right now), but she needed to check that she locked her door.

That, or come home the next morning to find that all her possessions had been taken.

So she walked to her apartment as quickly as possible, all the while thinking, _I wish I knew how to Apparate._

When she finally reached her apartment, she discovered that she DID NOT lock her door. At least the trip back actually had some use. So she locked it and went back to George's flat.

The minute she came in, she knew something was wrong. George was sitting by the window, "innocently" staring up at the ceiling, and the owl was missing. A quill and ink were sitting on George's desk, and those had definitely not been there before she left.

"George," she said, "Who did you send the owl too, and what did you tell them? Exactly?"

"What owl?"

"The one that's missing."

"Oooh, that owl. It must have gotten out."

"By itself? It knows how to pick locks?"

"Maybe."

She fought the urge to slap him, although that may have put some sense back into him, like in those old movies.

Leone sighed and looked George in the eyes. "George, I know you've sent a letter to someone. I just want to know WHO you sent it to, and WHAT you've told them."

"Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are in the moonlight?"

"Wh- what?"

"I said, have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are in the moonlight?"

Leone was silent for a minute. "But, George- this light ISN'T moonlight. Its artificial light."

"Okay, fine. Artificial light, whatever. You just have nice eyes."

She could feel her cheeks getting hot. _He's just drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying._

Suddenly, she realized that a certain someone's lips were pressed against hers. So she did what any normal girl would do.

Well, actually, a normal girl would probably have pepper spray in her purse** (2)**, but Leone had a wand.

"Stupefy!"

She stared at George's apparently unconscious body, shocked. She wasn't going to pretend that the "kiss" had set her heart aflutter, but the fact that George had been drunk when it happened seriously detracted the romance points.

She dragged George into his room, tried to lift him onto the bed, failed, and settled for pulling the blanket over him and putting his pillow under his head.

She then decided to spend the night there in case he woke up.

* * *

"Leone?"

Leone bit her lip. Yeah, I definitely don't want him to know what happened. She turned and smiled at George. "Nothing happened! You passed out the minute we got into the flat."

George was still looking at her. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying?"

Leone didn't answer.

* * *

**A/N: (1) Her brother was a heavy drinker before he got in the hospital.**

**(2) And a normal girl probably wouldn't have sprayed pepper spray into the eyes of the man of their dreams, but let's face it; Leone isn't really all that normal.**

**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! ... I suck. Here. (pushes Dean Winchester forward) Bombard my friend Dean with rotten fruit. **

**Dean: Hey! I wasn't the one who took so long to write this! **

**Me: (ignoring Dean) (Hands you rotten tomato) FIRE! And also, REVIEW! (Runs away)**


End file.
